


Sneaking Off

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alley Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina drags Corrin into a dimly lit alley in Cheve to exercise a new fantasy of hers. Commission for Grayjack72.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Off

"We shouldn't be doing this," Corrin groaned as his wife's tongue traced along his neck and her hand sank down into his pants. Nina had him pinned against the wall of a dark back alley after they had successfully slipped away from their friends for some sneaky, semi-public sex, although his warnings were undercut more than a little by the fact that she was wrapping her fingers around his cock and moaning into his ear; what Nina felt was not the reaction of an unwilling man.

"Mm, then why are you so hard?" she teased, gripping his cock tightly and stroking him from within his pants, her tease coy and wicked, as she kissed at her husband's neck. There was a cockiness to the way her hips swayed, the way she held against him and peppered his lips with kisses, leaning firmly against him and adoring the feeling of his body against hers, the heat and the temptation. She knew they shouldn't have been having sex in an alley, especially when their friends would quickly notice their absence, almost assuredly going to go looking for them, and making their lurid activities even riskier than they would have been otherwise. It was moments like these where Corrin could see just how much Nina had in common with her equally perverted father. She just hid it better.

Well, a little better.

Better than fucking Niles, at least.

"Because you're so beautiful," he said honestly, groaning as he leaned back against the wall. His token opposition had been squashed, and he was rewarded with a wry, playful giggle from his blue-haired wife. She had a little bit of Azura in her; not much, but the twinkle in her eye was unmistakable, even if it shone much, much more than it did in her mother's eye. "And because every part of me but my brain wants you on your knees right now."

Nina bit her lip, letting out a happy little noise as she grabbed at Corrin's pants with her free hand and tugged them down, freeing his cock to the open air. Her strokes shifted, becoming longer and more eager as she slowly lowered herself. "Then stop thinking with this head," she said, tapping his temple with her fingers as they reached quickly up and then slithered right back down her body. She was on her knees before long, just as he'd asked her to be, although there were very few other things she could think to do in this situation than to give her husband a back alley blowjob. "And start thinking with this one."

Corrin groaned as his wife took his cock right into her mouth, hardly without warning, but with a speed that surprised him. She didn't waste any time or mince any words, going right for him and taking him several inches in with a single push, moaning as her own horniness became apparent. "Fuck," he groaned, drawing in a sharp breath as he looked down at her, at his beautiful and lusty wife down on her knees and taking his dick into her mouth as her fingers gripped his base firmly. "You don't know when to stop, do you?" he asked, groaning as he bit his lip, head leaning back a little. He didn't want to offer up too much resistance, fearful of the kind of playful denial where she'd pretend that she was done if he was going to complain so much; once he'd felt the slick, hot embrace of her mouth around his cock, there was no way he could go back. The dingy, semi-public setting only fueled those hungers.

Down on her knees, Nina was feeling the temptation even more. She felt so risky, so dangerous, and used that to fuel a frantic and excitable blowjob, barely able to contain her excitement. Ever since she'd read a 'novel' about a couple doing precisely what she had pulled her husband away to do, she really couldn't help herself but to advance upon it and go all out in trying to live out the lurid fantasy she had ended up with. Of course, the book had been of a distinctly less heterosexual nature, but the rest was all there, and she could nonetheless enjoy the man she loved helping her live out a fantasy. What could be better than that?

Nina pushed excitedly and sloppily forward, moaning around the cock of her darling husband as her hand and head worked in steady concert together to get Corrin off. Bright eyes stared up at him in the process, ignited and adoring as she did him in, her thigh rubbing together in need and excitement as she took him in deep. She could go deeper, but if trying to keep quiet was the name of the game, then pressed her lips against his base was probably not the best idea, as a proper and rapid deepthroating was usually something she couldn't do very silently. And really, the least thing they needed was for the queen of Valla to to found in some back alley in the streets of Cheve, gagging on a dick. Of course, in that case the joke was really on Corrin for agreeing to marry and make queen Nina of all people.

It was something that Corrin did not regret in the least, leaning back against the wall and groaning, fingers running through the soft blue hair of his beloved but admittedly very lewd and perverted Nina. Her mouth was exquisite, and he wasn't really going to complain for a moment about the fact that she was taking him down so eagerly. Her slick mouth was a treat like no other, and it was a struggle to keep from vocally expressing all of the many things he thought about Nina and how sexy she was down on her knees. There was something about her face beaming its lurid smile up at him while she had her lips spread wide around his thick shaft that did all the right things to him, but he could even spy out of the corner of his eye people passing by, who needed only hear something to turn into the alley and investigate what was happening in the late evening shadows. They were obscured enough to be skipped over on first sight, but closer inspection would likely ruin that.

A nervous little voice in the back of his head told him that in particular, Niles had a keener eye than most peoples' two, and would have probably had things to say about finding his daughter sucking Corrin off in the alley. Of course, those words may be a little more congratulatory than fearsome, but considering the range from which Niles could have killed him, it was not a risk he wanted to wake.

Funny that Corrin should be getting off on the terror of all things, but the thrill of their filthy little game was in the risk of being caught and the worry of what would happen if they did. And in this case, the fear of death was enough to make Corrin groan, to bite down on his tongue to avoid saying anything as his cock throbbed within Nina's eager mouth and began to gush without warning. Spurts of cum splashed against the back of Nina's throat, which made her gag noisily on reflex, but she thankfully kept from making another noise, and a nervous look over toward the exit showed nobody there. They were safe as she sucked and slurped her husband's cock, coaxing his whole load out and swallowing it all down without hesitation or worry.

Then, the bluenette pulled away with a smile, wiping her lips and rising to her feet. "How do you feel about alley sex now?" she asked, admiring her briefly breathless husband, groaning and shuddering as his cock twitched and ached. All according to plan, of course; one round couldn't put him down, but it could get him on board to basically anything she wanted. She'd worked her magic, and now he was wrapped tight around her finger and ready for whatever she asked.

"A lot better," he groaned, staring at Nina in full expectation of a follow-up question. He knew her approach, knew her seduction, and he loved for her for it, but it had him on the edge in anticipation and slight worry.

Nina hooker her thumbs down into her pants, and a delightful sway of her narrow hips helped her slide them right down her shapely legs, exposing her needy, dripping pussy to her husband. Sucking a cock was a good way for Nina to get herself soaked, but this time she really had outdone herself in that department, the extra twisted thrill of sucking said cock in an alley just doing all kinds of things to her. She was crazed, needy, and with her husband primed and ready for anything, it was time to get her own raw pleasure from something so terrible and not even remotely legal. "Better enough to fuck me against the wall like an animal?" she asked lowly, pressing against Corrin and playing him like a fiddle.

Almost within an instant, she found herself slipped back against the wall, hands seizing the backs of her thighs and pulling them up as Corrin drove forward, slamming his lengthy cock right into her with a single push, and it took all of the willpower she possessed to keep silent. "Does this answer your question?" Corrin asked through gritted teeth, struggling just as much. Her mouth was incredible, skilled beyond all belief, but the slick heat and the tightness of her pussy was simply beyond comparison. He held her in place and got right down to fucking her, brutal and relentless in his forceful thrusts as he set out to make her regret all of her teasing from that first moment onward.

"Nngh," was Nina's reply, her hands reaching around Corrin and clutching at his back. Her body shook as he showed what he could do, flaunted his strength and the intense power he could dole out. When Corrin wanted to, he could be savage and powerful, seeking to fuck her senseless and accepting nothing but the best, and she found herself on the end of precisely that as he kept the intense thrusts up. "I knew you'd come around. Oh, this feels so good!"

Corrin licked his lips as he pushed forward. With her body pressed up against the wall, he could fuck her as hard as he wanted, no fear of creaking bed frames giving them up, although moans would be an issue. Not necessarily an issue he worried about, though; Nina was a big girl, she'd be fine holding things back. "I can't help it if you're so pretty enough that I'll do whatever filthy thing you ask of me," he groaned, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist for extra security as his hands drifted instead to her taut, perky bubble butt, fondling it luridly as he continued to pound her body as hard as he could. There was no stopping him now, no holding back; if he gave in to her, he did not stop until he had done everything he damn well could to her sweet, tempting body, and stopping would do nothing for him now. "You're such a pervert, always asking me to do things like this with you."

"Ah, yes, I am." Nina hissed in delight as the steady thrusts made her head roll back. Her dripping pussy being hammered was everything she had needed, and the brutal pace he set only made it even more delightful. She was soaked, leaking and sloppy and just perfect for being pounded into, and Corrin didn't hold back at all, his strength all focused inward on fucking her raw. "I'm a dirty girl, and I thought you loved it. So come on then, if you mind so much, what are you going to do about it?'

Corrin smirked, the ball now in his court as he pressed his lips against Nina's ear and whispered his steady, vulgar threat to her. As much as this was all her fault for coaxing him into it, he was now in a measure of control, and he wasn't going to stop until he had driven her mad and turned the tables right back on her. "I'm going to fuck you until you're too senseless to say another dirty thing," he whispered lowly into her ear. "Until all you can do is whine and gasp and beg for more. No more dirty games from you; you'll want it too bad to even bother with those anymore."

Nina whined as his 'threat' was made clear, wicked and intense, making her body tremble as everything within her struggled not to give in to the urge to cry out in excitement. She knew it wasn't going to happen, that he wasn't going to fuck her for the hours needed to bring her to that level of overwhelmed sexual breaking, but he certainly fucked her like he was going to, which was good at least for driving her up the wall and giving her one or two mid-blowing orgasms before they stopped these back alley games. And especially delivered with the heavy, breathy whispers into her ear as he kept her body pinned down tight to the wall, it felt too real to ignore or to justify away; she could not rationalize any of this, she had no choice but to embrace it and to twist about and lose her mind.

Which was exactly what Corrin wanted. He watched before him as Nina lost herself harder and harder to everything he was doing to her, mind utterly blown by the brutality of his merciless fucking. He didn't go easy on Nina. Hell, for a back alley quickie he was going far too hard on his poor wife, who at some point would have to try and walk away from this, but he didn't care; she'd wound him up, and now it was down to Corrin to make sure she understood that he may have been wound up, but it was not tightly around her finger. Not in the fucking least. To prove that fact, he grabbed hold of her wrists as she tried to get her arms around his shoulders, and instead pinned them to the wall, exposing plenty of her neck as she gasped. She looked like she wanted to moan so badly, and he wanted her to. Wanted her to give in and accept how good she felt, how much she wanted it as he brutally pounded her right off of her game.

But she couldn't. Nina knew even more than Corrin how much she wanted to, but it was a busy evening out there, and her cries would have attracted far too much undue attention. But fuck if she could have stayed quiet in these conditions. So instead, she took the only option she could think of in the moment, leaning her head forward and sinking her teeth right down into her husband's neck, biting down on something--namely, on her beloved Corrin--to keep from loosing the sweet, desperate screams of pleasure that would have been the undoing of their attempt at risque sex.

"Fuck!" Corrin hissed, the pain seething and intense as she clamped down on him. Nothing he hadn't experienced almost every night since he and Nina first got together, granted, but still enough to make him shiver, to leave him reeling and aching as he kept the steady thrusts going. He was handling himself alright given the circumstances, but far from as well as he ought to have, the intense temptation within him, the aching need to just blow his load into her gripping, sopping wet pussy almost too strong to ignore. But at he same time, he had to power through it, had to do everything he could to avoid giving in first as he tried to prove a point to Nina. What point? He wasn't even sure himself anymore, too needy, too worn down by the lust, by the pain, by her needy and heated body bucking against his rather than against the unyielding brick wall behind her. They were both equally as gone, Corrin just happened to be holding it in better.

When Nina came, it was paradise. Relief for both of them, as the bluenette shook and trembled and gasped into the neck of her husband, muffled cries of delight leaving the sore, tooth mark-marred skin vibrating as her needy pussy clamped down hard around his cock. But for Corrin, it was everything he'd been waiting for, as it meant that he could cum without worry or fear of being the first to lose themself after his bold threats had been made. So he groaned, slamming forward one last time, making sure her body was tight against the wall as his cock twitched and erupted, flooding her spasming hole with all of the cum he could possibly have given her. A few needy thrusts shook both of them, before their breathlessness caught up with them and they lingered for a moment against the wall, half naked and savouring a moment of quiet and stillness. Those final brief seconds of privacy before they returned to the others.

Or at least, what they thought was privacy. "Mama? Papa?" asked Kana, who had been one of many people going to look for her parents after they slipped away from everybody else. More than any of the others in the group, she was keenly able to find them, her skilled and inhumanly keen draconic eyes spotting them through their darkness from a mile away. Not that the innocent little dragon princess knew exactly what was going on. "Why are you naked?"


End file.
